Así es y así será siempre!
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Hibiki siempre ha cuidado de nosotros, alguien tiene que cuidar de ella tambien, y yo siempre sere "ese" alguien para ella.


Sé que le dije que la apoyaría en esto, porque sé que es lo que le dicta su corazón que debe hacer, como también se que no hay ninguna manera de que ella se decline de hacer lo que está haciendo pero esto…

Hibiki llegó a las 7 pm como era ya de costumbre que llegara, tarde después de pelear con noise que estaban por la ciudad, a penas terminaba la escuela no hacia más que luchar y luchar, siempre luchando por los demás, eso está bien, esa es la forma de ser de Hibiki pero

_Ay! Miku! Por favor no presiones tan fuerte- se quejó sentada en el cojín frente a la mesa solo con su sujetador y falda de la escuela mientras yo me dedicaba a limpiar sus heridas, solo me distraje un poco.

-Ah! Lo siento, me distraje… te duele?

_Claro! Si es que es un moretón…

_No está bien que siempre estés haciéndote tanto daño! Deberías ser más prudente! Sé que dije que hicieras lo que creyeras correcto sin dejar de ser tu misma pero… llegar a hacerte tanto daño… todas las noches es lo mismo! Llegas lastimada y no hay nada que pueda hacer! – Reproché, sé que no debería regañarla tanto, ya que no hago más que hacer que se preocupe por mí pero es que me siento tan impotente… ella se quedo callada un momento y pude ver por encima que esbozo una sonrisa.

_Eso no es cierto Miku, si hacer mucho por mí. Estás aquí siempre conmigo preocupándote por mí, y siempre me cuidas, y me curas, eso es todo lo que podría pedir en esta vida, además si los noise siguen existiendo entonces tu vida también correría peligro y no puedo permitir que te pase nada!- dijo enérgicamente yo me quede callada unos segundos y sonreí

_Hibiki… - La abrace con cuidado de no hacerle daño y ella tomo mi mano que ahora estaba frente a ella – Sabes qué? Te quiero…

_Yo también te quiero Miku! Eres la persona m´ss importante en el mundo! Eres mi mejor amiga – Por un segundo esas palabras me hicieron algo de daño, yo precisamente no quiero ser su mejor amiga…

_Pero es diferente Hibiki… porque veras, yo no quiero ser tu amiga...- Al escuchar eso se volteo a ver quedando cerca de mi rostro sumamente sorprendida y con un toque de miedo en su mirada, en el acto entendí que ya lo había malinterpretado así que tome el camino más corto para hacerle entender a alguien tan cabeza hueca como ella como me sentía en realidad.

_Eh? Que estás diciendo Mik- me incliné los pocos cm que faltaban y al acortar esa distancia deposité un beso en sus labios, mi primer beso… bueno en realidad mi primer beso ya había sucedido, fue un accidente, y fue con ella también. Me separé y le sonreí ella parecía confundida aun.

_Ese fue nuestro segundo beso. – Dije con una sonrisa pero ella seguía embobada mirándome fijamente y yo estaba sonrojada a más no poder, ella también tenía un lindo rubor en la cara. Me quedé en silencio esperando una reacción por parte de Hibiki pero ella solo asintió. Me preocupe un poco, pero de un segundo a otro ella me abrazo efusivamente al punto que casi me tumba al piso.

_Waaa hibiki! Cuidado con tus heridas tonta!- Ella rio aun abrazándome

_Eso no importa ahora Miku! – Se separo un poco y me miró con esa sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa llena de emociones que siempre me dedicaba, ella sonreía todo el día a toda hora, pero cuando ella me sonríe a mi es diferente su sonrisa es solo para mí. Miré su rostro aun sonrojada y sonreí, en cuestión de segundo ella se acercó y me besó, me sorprendí al punto que por un momento no hice absolutamente nada, pero después de unos segundos que para mi fueron horas, le correspondí tímidamente el beso, ella al principio también estaba siendo tímida pero eventualmente separó un poco sus labios y con la punta de su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior, no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro abriendo un poco la boca y dándole total libertad sobre mis labios. Sin esperar mucho empezó a explorar mi cavidad lentamente , yo no estaba muy segura de que hacer exactamente, y sé que ella tampoco, pero su instinto es muy agudo así que de una manera u otra sabe lo que está haciendo, yo me limité a rodearla con los brazos mientras dejaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo sin queja alguna ni oposición, después de que exploró con su lengua traviesa mi boca se separó lentamente con una sonrisa, yo bajé la mirada algo apenada y sonrojada pero también tenía una tímida sonrisa. Se quedo mirándome y al fin hice contacto visual con ella y el resultado fue que mi sonrojo aumentó considerablemente, al punto que cualquier tomate sentiría envidia.

_C-Como están tus heridas? – Traté de cambiar el tema ya que la vergüenza me consumía

_Están perfectamente, no me duele. – respondio rápidamente sin dejar de verme con esas sonrisa

_Etto… Hibiki… podrías dejar de mirarme así? – Ella negó con la cabeza

_Que tiene de malo mirar a la persona que te gusta? – me sorprendí un poco pero supongo que era lógico que ambas gustamos de la otra…

_N-Nada supongo…

_Entonces mírame. – Dijo hábilmente dejándome en desventaja, lentamente subí la mirada y ella volvió a besarme, esta vez duró un poco menos y al separarse ella rió.

_Que extraño, no me canso de esto, de hecho siento que cada vez quiero mas y mas, no hay manera que me canse de Miku! – Me sorprendí y sonreí luego reí.

_No tienes remedio jajaja – Ella también rió y volvió a besarme peor esta vez me tumbó al piso aun entre risas, yo también reía y reímos juntas entre beso y beso hasta que de un momento a otro ella dejo de reír y me miro con algo de seriedad, yo también la mire

_Me gustas de verdad Miku, este sentimiento es extraño, siento que quiero estar contigo para siempre, por siempre, me gusta todo de ti, tu forma de ser, tu personalidad, tu rostro tu cuerpo tus labios… - Me sonrojé, si cada vez que al fin mi sonroja abandonaba mi rostro ella se las areglaba para hacerlo regresar. Asentí ella volvió a besarme y entrelazó su mano izquierda con mi mano derecha a la altura de mi cabeza, luego después del beso fue bajando por la comisura de mis labios a mi cuello y a mi clavícula, mientras yo no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar leves suspiros, sentí como ella me desabrochó el uniforme con una mano y besó mi cuello nuevamente luego fue bajando hasta mi pecho, ya que con el uniforme desabrochado sólo tenía el sujetador, al igual que ella.

_Hibiki…- S detuvo un momento y me miró, en ese instante como pude me apoye de mi como y la bese, mientras lo hacía me senté, después de ese beso la miré con una sonrisa y me quité la parte de arriba del uniforme. Ya sin eso puesto note que ella se me quedó viendo y me sonrojé, no es como si no nos hubiésemos visto cientos de veces desnudas ya, pero esto se sentía diferente, tratando de dejar la vergüenza atrás la besé y despacio la empujé hasta quedar yo arriba de ella.

_Miku…- Sonreí.y la besé una vez más, varias veces, sólo uniendo mis labios a los de ella una y otra vez, ella sólo correspondía cada uno.

_Hibiki Hibiki. – Sonrió y bajé lentamente besando cada una de sus heridas y cicatrices, ella dejo salir un sonoro gemido algo vergonzoso y acto seguido se tapó la boca.

-Todas estas marcas son por ser tan descuidada! En cada una de ella está toda mi preocupación! Mira cómo has quedado… tienes suerte de que no se vean a simple vista tonta! – Aún con la mano en la boca rio.

_Lo sient- hyaan – Volvió a gemir cuando volví a besarla.

_Tu siempre te preocupas por mi también, deja que yo me haga cargo de ti, siempre estaré aquí para ti Hibiki.- Sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos y asintió, Seguí besando cada marca que me encontraba y ella seguía dejando salir suspiros uno tras otro, después de haberle dado atención a cada marca con una mano empecé a acariciar su pecho, ella se sobresalto y yo reí un poco mientras me deshacía de su conveniente sujetador que de desabrochaba por el frente, y empecé a masajear su pecho.

_M-miku hmm – Cerró los ojos fuerte tratando de dejar de gemir sonreí por su reacción y me acerque a su botón rosado y lo lamí delicadamente para después meterlo en mi boca y succionarlo y ella en respuesta arqueo la espalda, seguí lamiendo y chupando sin dejarla hacer nada, o eso pensé yo, de un momento a otro una mano furtiva atravesó mi falda y panti llegando a mi zona más sensible, un gemino bastante sonoro escapó de mi boca

_Hyaaaaaaa H-hibikii

_No es justo que solo sea yo. – Empezó a mover el dedo en forma circular suavemente sobre mí y sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi espalda baja y en mi vientre, las fuerzas abandonaron mis brazos y me deje caer en el pecho de Hibiki más mis caderas permanecieron en alto

_Ahh mmm nnn! H-hibi hm. - Ella sonrió y con su otra mano desabrocho mi sujetador que si se quitaba por detrás y de alguna manera que desconozco ya que estaba ocupada concentrada en las nuevas sensaciones causadas por ella, me quitó el sujetador, mientras yo seguía débil ella se las arregló para ponerse encima mío sin sacar la mano de ahí y lentamente deslizo 2 dedos en mi interior haciéndome sentir una sensación de dolor y de placer a la vez.

_Miku, estas mojada aquí abajo. – Dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar, pero no podía decir nada así que asentí avergonzada y ella rió un poco , pero no se iba a quedar así, como pude me las arreglé para llevar mi mano a la intimidad de Hibiki y empecé a imitar los primeros movimientos que ella me había hecho a mí.

_Ahh miku! – gimió pero eso no la detuvo y un poco

_T-tu también estas mojada hmm. – Se burló un poco entre gemidos, un poco después seguí imitándola e introduje 2 dedos en su interior y ella gimió una vez más, sus gemidos me hacían sentir feliz, ya que sabía que gemía a causa mía.

_Nee Hibiki.. mhhh-

_Nani, ahh Miku?

_Q-Quiero que estemos juntas siempre… hmmm – Asintió – pero no como amigas… ahh sino como algo mas. – Ella volvió a asentir

_Yo también, M-Miku, quieres ser mi novia? Hmmm – Asentí sintiendo que el placer se incrementaba

_ahhh Hibiki, siento que ya…

_yo también Miku, J-juntas, vamos a terminar juntas. – Asentí y ambas aumentamos la velocidad de nuestros dedos llegando más profundo, el placer inundaba mi ser hasta que sentí que era como un vaso de agua que de desbordó, y en ese instante llegue a mi limite.

_ahhhhhhhh hibikiiii – Mientras sentía como me desbordaba ella también llegó

_Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuu hmmmmm – Ambas llegamos juntas a nuestros climax y se dejó caer en mi pecho ambas jadeábamos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones y empecé a acariciar su cabeza.

_Nee miku…

_Nani?

_Te amo- Eso si me atrapó desprevenida, parpadeé un par de veces y luego sonreí

_También yo Hibiki. – Sentí que sonrió y estuvimos así un rato. Tal vez minutos, tal vez horas. No lo sé, sólo era feliz estando así con ella.

_Hibiki, no podemos dormir en el piso así nos vamos a resfriar.- Se quedó callada pero al final suspiró y asintió, se levantó algo torpe y para mi sorpresa me cargó y sorprendentemente subió los primeros 3 escalones de la litera.

_Hi-Hibiki cuidado! – No es que no sepa que ella es fuerte y que puede hacer esto, pero no deja de ponerme nerviosa que suban escaleras conmigo cargada!. Ella rió y me acostó en la cama, luego se acostó a mi lado y nos arropo, y con el control rápidamente encendió el aire acondicionado, y me abrazó bajo la sabana.

_Listo, soy feliz estando así contigo Miku – Sonreí sonrojada

_También yo Hibiki siempre quédate conmigo si? –Asintió y ya con los ojos cerrados dijo una frase que ya me había dicho anteriormente un par de veces

_Kohinata Miku, tú eres el sol que me calienta, a tu lado es el lugar más cálido que conozco y al que siempre regresare, siempre ha sido así y nunca va a cambiar, así que siempre estaré contigo sin importar que. – Su voz sonaba ya con algo de sueño, yo sonreí y asentí

_si, gracias Hibiki… buenas noches. –Ella se abrazó un poco más a mí y lentamente íbamos dejándonos caer en brazos de morfeo.

A pesar de que muero de la preocupación cada vez que ella canta y pelea contra los noise tengo la certeza de que ella siempre estará conmigo sin importar que, y yo siempre estaré con ella sin importar que, ya que para mí, ella es también como un sol deslumbrante que calienta mi vida cada día y me hace feliz, siempre estaré a su lado y jamás la dejare ir.

_Te lo prometo Hibiki. – Dije en un susurro y me quedé dormida al lado de la persona que más amo en este mundo sabiendo que al día siguiente ella seguiría a mi lado de ahora en adelante como algo más que una amiga.

FIN


End file.
